1. Field
The following description relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
To meet the demand of producing lighter, thinner and smaller electronic devices having multifunctional capabilities, such as mobile phones, mobile terminals and other portable electronics, technologies for mounting electronic elements such as semiconductor chips, active elements or passive elements on multilayer boards have been developed. Further, various technologies for embedding components in circuit boards have been developed to achieve further minimization.
A printed circuit board may include a cavity in its insulating layer, and various elements or electronic components such as IC and semiconductor chips may be inserted or installed in the cavity. Also, a printed circuit board without using a core board may be prepared for thinner and smaller sizes. The printed circuit board without using a core board requires the use of a carrier board that functions as a support during the process for manufacturing the coreless printed circuit board.
Generally, a carrier board has a structure including a carrier insulating material in a completely hardened state, and a first metal plate and a second metal plate formed on the carrier insulating material. A method of manufacturing a printed circuit board using a carrier is disclosed in KR Patent Publication No 2009-0029508.